


Shouldn't Have Done That

by Gang_Aft_Agley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Garfunkel and Oates, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, So much nope, Steve and Bucky do not need a movie with people falling and/or freezing to death, Steve's list of sad, Titanic should not be on that list, crying supersoldiers, do what darcy says, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley
Summary: There are some things that Steve shouldn't cross off his list.Steve and Bucky should have listened to Darcy.





	

Darcy flopped down across the couch (and incidentally across Bucky's lap, but that was _his_ fault for sitting smack dab in the middle), and propped her chin up on one hand, eyelashes fluttering dramatically.

"When you finish with the fruit, Oh Captain My Captain, wanna draw me like one of your French girls?"

"Huh?"  Steve tended to get all monosyllabic when he was deep in _artiste_ mode, and he barely even looked up from his sketchpad and the still life with kumquats or whatever that was set up on the wet bar.

"Y'know, _Titanic_ , Rose, Jack, I'll never let go?"

"Yeah, no, sorry.  Not ringing a bell.  Buck?"

"Nope."  Bucky jabbed the remote into Darcy's ribs in a vain attempt to force her off of him.  Vain because it had been a _very_ long week as science gopher, and she was not moving anymore today, please and thank you, especially not from the cushy thighs of winter.

"Seriously?  It's a _classic_ , everyone needs to see _Titanic_ at least once in their lives.  That's it, I'm sure JARVIS has it socked away somewhere," and then her brain caught up with her mouth.  "Ohhhh no, wait a sec, hold up, ABORT ABORT."

"What?  It's Friday, we could use a movie night."  Darcy swatted Bucky's hands away, as he'd graduated from remote-poking to tickling.

"Nope, no way, no how, Dr. Claw.  You guys are _never_ seeing that movie on my watch.  It will traumatize you SO HARD."

Which really should have been the last word on the subject but because she was talking to Steve "I had him on the ropes" Rogers and Bucky "Till the end of the line" Barnes, it was not.  In hindsight, Darcy really should have recognized the look exchanged by the super-soldier best friends as _Challenge ACCEPTED_.

  
* * *

"Miss Lewis?"

"Bwuh? JARVIS, what _time_ is it?"

"2 am, Miss Lewis.  I apologize for waking you, but Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes ... are in distress."

Darcy groaned and face-planted back into her pillow.

"So page Cho or who ever is the on-call doc right now."

"They are physically unharmed.  The distress is ... of the emotional variety, and it is ... verging on the extreme."

"What the _hell_ could they have gotten up to in the three-and-a-half hours since they said goodnight that ... ohhhh.  Nonononono.  They went and watched it, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Lewis."

" _Oh god_..." she whispered and rolled out of bed, grabbing a hoodie from the floor and shoving her feet into a pair of kitty slippers. Jarvis whisked her up two floors with more than his usual alacrity, and she found herself staring at a couch full of dejected, tear-streaked super-soldier.

She'd built up a pretty good head of _I-told-you-so_ steam in the elevator, but it quickly dissipated when confronted with Steve's quiet-but-brave sniffles and Bucky's kicked-puppy face.  Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a couple of boxes of tissue from under the bathroom sink.

"Okay, _tomorrow_ , I will yell at you for being stubborn and stupid, and remind you to _listen_ to me next time.  Pencil it into your calendars, because it _will_ happen.  Budge up, _move_."  She plopped down in between the boys, letting Bucky curl up with his head in her lap in her lap (payback is only fair) and Steve start wiping his eyes on her hoodie before she shoved a Kleenex at him.  "JARVIS, play the _Garfunkel and Oates_ TV special, okay?"


End file.
